1001
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 47 - Baekhyun bergantung pada harapan -dia yakin dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memegang teguh keyakinannya -karena Baekhyun adalah harapannya. - ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun


**CIC Fanfic 47**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **"1001"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **Note :** **Beberapa kalimat di kutip dari buku Dear You - Moammar Emka (kumpulan kalimat cinta) dengan sedikit perubahan**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa pernikahan yang besar kemungkinannya akan bertahan paling lama adalah pernikahan dua orang sahabat. Karena itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak ragu sedikitpun dengan pilihan mereka.

 **_ooOoo_**

… _Di sini kita saling menyapa_

 _tanpa diawali niat saling mengenal_

 _dan inilah saatnya kisah mulai bekerja_

 _tanpa kepastian akan bermuara pada apa …_

Chanyeol kecil sama seperti anak lelaki pada umumnya, gemar bermain sepak bola. Dia pernah mencoba keluar rumah untuk ikut bermain bola dengan anak-anak yang tinggal satu komplek dengannya. Tapi seperti yang sudah ia duga, mereka menolaknya.

Mereka bilang Chanyeol gendut dan buruk dalam bergerak cepat sehingga tidak akan banyak membantu mereka dalam permainan. Chanyeol berjalan kembali ke rumahnya. Tidak, ia tidak merasa tersinggung. Menangis dan merajuk adalah dua hal yang tidak ada dalam kamusnya.

Lalu, sebuah bola menggelinding tepat di depan kakinya.

"Hey, tendang kemari bolanya!"

Baekhyun berdiri di sisi lain lapangan dengan tangan yang melambai ke atas. Chanyeol memungut bola kemudian memberikannya langsung pada Baekhyun.

"Kau bermain sendiri ?".

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tidak bergabung dengan yang lain ?".

Selanjutnya, menggeleng.

"Kenapa ?"

Sekarang terdiam. Tapi, "Permainanku terlalu hebat untuk disandingkan dengan mereka." –akhirnya dia menjawab.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, sebelum menghampiri anak-anak tadi dia yakin melihat Baekhyun di dorong oleh mereka. Dan dia cukup pintar untuk menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah sebuah penolakan tidak terhormat.

"Mau main bersama?" Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol, menendang bola ke arahnya.

Dan detik berikutnya mereka sudah larut dalam permainan mereka sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hosh… hosh… pantas saja mereka menolakmu, dasar payah."

"Hosh… Apa bedanya denganmu, pendek"

 **_ooOoo_**

… _Sekarang masih lembar pertama_

 _Pertama kalinya ada kamu diceritaku_

 _Sampai kapan? Seperti apa?_

 _Bagaimana?..._

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merasa bodoh karena hampir setiap hari mereka bertemu, tapi tidak ada juga yang memberitahu nama masing-masing. Selama 3 tahun, betapa bodohnya mereka.

Ketika pertama kali Chanyeol masuk Junior High School, ia mendapat urutan ke lima di kelas untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai, aku Park Chanyeol."

"Dan namaku Byun Baekhyun."

Perhatian seluruh kelas teralihkan. Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu kelas dengan memamerkan senyum sampai matanya membentuk garis lengkung.

Perkenalan pertama mereka sebagai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendapati bahwa Baekhyun adalah penyembunyi perasaan ulung, menyimpan ketulusan dibalik kecerobohannya, berjiwa penolong sebesar jiwanya untuk menjahili orang lain, dan dia buruk soal menyampaikan perasaan.

Baekhyun memahami bahwa Chanyeol adalah manusia irit bicara yang terlalu kaku dengan hidupnya, si jenius yang apa adanya dalam berkata, tapi cukup idiot untuk mengambil keputusan –menurut Baekhyun otak cerdasnya tidak berguna dalam hal ini.

Chanyeol menolak dikatakan idiot oleh Baekhyun hanya karena dia meninggalkan Olimpiade Sains yang diikutinya untuk menolong seekor anjing di tepi jalan. Itu adalah hal yang dilakukan seorang pahlawan, meninggalkan urusan pribadi untuk menolong yang membutuhkan.

Namun setelah sampai di rumah sakit hewan, dokter menjawab semua keidiotannya.

.Rabies.

Dia tidak tahu apa dia masih pantas menganggap dirinya pahlawan. Dia bahkan tidak ingat ciri-ciri anjing yang terjangkit rabies karena rasa panik menyelimutinya. Tapi kemudian, dia membela diri bahwa setidaknya dia punya perasaan tulus untuk menolong hewan.

Chanyeol baru saja kembali tersenyum, menganggap keputusannya sudah tepat ketika pintu ruangan di depannya bergoyang kuat seperti dipukul dengan keras dari dalam disertai suara gonggongan anjing yang menggelegar.

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya dan menatap takut-takut ke arah sang dokter, dokter itu hanya tersenyum. Dia mengantar Chanyeol ke pintu depan rumah sakit. Memberi pujian pada Chanyeol serta menepuk pundaknya.

Chanyeol tahu itu hanya untuk menghiburnya. Tapi dia tetap pulang dengan wajah sumringah menganggap Tuhan tahu dia telah berbuat baik hari ini.

Jadi, dia sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Dia mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

Tapi, untuk kesekian kalinya hal ini disanggah dengan orangtua Chanyeol yang menyambutnya dengan wajah masam, guru pendampingnya yang juga ada disana terlihat kesal. Tentu hal ini memburuk dengan banyaknya ungkapan kecewa mereka serta bonus hukuman yang Chanyeol dapatkan.

Akhirnya dia sadar keputusannya salah.

Setidaknya Chanyeol bersyukur masih hidup sampai sekarang. Bisa mengantarkan anjing rabies ke rumah sakit tanpa digigit ataupun terkena liurnya adalah hal yang patut disyukuri.

Baekhyun tertawa tanpa henti saat Chanyeol bercerita di jam kosong mereka. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah menerima semua ejekan idiot Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jadi semakin dekat karena tidak pernah berbeda kelas. Di mana ada Baekhyun di situ ada Chanyeol begitupun sebaliknya.

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun mengerjakan tugas sekolah dan Baekhyun selalu setia menjadi penghibur Chanyeol setiap saat. Mereka anggap itu simbiosis mutualisme, tidak ada yang dirugikan. Mereka sudah merasa lengkap satu sama lain.

Persahabatan mereka berjalan dengan semestinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Park Chan Idiot Yeol? Bukankah itu terdengar pantas untukmu."

"Ya, Byun Baek Pendek Hyun, yang ini juga cocok untukmu."

 **_ooOoo_**

… _Pada satu cinta, cerita itu ada_

 _Jika memang begitu, kita jalani saja_

 _Bukan karena didorong ingin_

 _Tapi karena itulah perintah hati …_

Setelah lulus Junior High School mereka melanjutkan sekolah di tempat yang sama. Hanya saja, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak pada mereka. Kelas mereka berbeda.

Ketika mereka masih berada di tahun akhir Junior High School, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjanji untuk masuk ke sekolah yang sama. Bahkan mereka berjanji untuk tetap bersahabat sekalipun berpisah kelas kelak.

Semester pertama mereka di Senior High School, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih bersikap seperti sahabat pada umumnya.

Meskipun berbeda kelas, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu mencari waktu untuk sekedar pergi ke kantin bersama, mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan bersama, dan pulang pergi sekolah bersama –karena mereka tinggal di komplek yang sama. Itu mereka lakukan agar persahabatan mereka tetap utuh.

Atau setidaknya mereka mencoba.

Semester kedua, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai jarang bersama. Waktu mereka habis disita kegiatan kelas masing-masing serta persiapan ujian kenaikan kelas.

Dewi Fortuna juga tidak bekerja kali ini. Mereka berbeda kelas, lagi.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin jarang berdua. Persahabatan mereka merenggang. Masing-masing dari mereka saling memberi alasan setiap kali mereka akan melakukan kegiatan seperti dulu.

Begitu seterusnya sampai mereka duduk di kelas tiga Senior High School.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin merasa asing satu sama lain, mereka hanya tersenyum canggung tiap kali bertemu di koridor sekolah.

Sebenarnya, jauh di dalam diri mereka masing-masing, tentu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merasa kehilangan. Chanyeol kehilangan partner in crime-nya dan Baekhyun kehilangan otak jenius andalannya.

Tapi rasanya berbeda, ini bukan hanya sekedar merasa kehilangan antar sahabat. Ada ruang kosong di hati mereka yang sama-sama mereka sanggah.

Rasanya benar-benar kesal, masing-masing dari mereka ingin menarik yang lainnya untuk tetap berada di sisinya. Chanyeol selalu tidak rela ketika melihat Baekhyun membagi leluconnya untuk orang lain tanpa ada ia di sana. Dan Baekhyun tidak suka saat melihat Chanyeol membantu orang lain mengerjakan tugas, hanya berdua.

Tapi, mereka tidak punya banyak waktu larut dalam kesedihan, sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan akan datang. Mereka masih kekeuh meyakinkan bahwa rasa kehilangan itu adalah hal yang pantas untuk dua orang sahabat.

Meski Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedikit bingung, kenapa jantung mereka bekerja lebih lambat 2 tahun belakangan. Padahal ketika mereka masih sering pergi berdua jantung mereka malah seperti orang yang habis mengikuti lomba lari marathon.

Baekhyun mengakui bahwa dia sering memperhatikan Chanyeol. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri jika pertumbuhan masa remaja Chanyeol benar-benar berpengaruh banyak.

Chanyeol tumbuh menjadi lelaki dengan postur tubuh tinggi, tampan, dan berkharisma. Pergaulannya juga berubah. Chanyeol punya banyak teman dari semua kalangan, bahkan yang populer. Chanyeol salah satu yang populer sebenarnya.

Tak seperti dulu ketika Chanyeol tidak diterima oleh sekelompok anak, sekarang semua membuka tangan selebar mungkin untuk menyambutnya sebagai teman.

Tidak ada lagi Chanyeol gendut, hanya ada Chanyeol yang menjadi maskot angkatannnya.

Baekhyun ingat, di pagi hari, minggu kedua kenaikan kelas dua, dia melihat Chanyeol dijemput oleh sekelompok remaja yang mengendarai mobil berwarna merah, biru, dan putih. Baekhyun menyadari raut terkejut Chanyeol.

Tapi kemudian, salah seorang dari mereka yang berkulit sedikit hitam menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan menariknya masuk ke mobil merah sambil tersenyum ramah. Baekhyun tahu itu teman-teman baru Chanyeol.

Dia tersenyum, merasa senang Chanyeol sudah bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik. Temannya semakin banyak, Chanyeol tidak akan sendiri lagi.

Meski dia juga tahu kalau sejak saat itu tidak akan ada yang menemaninya berjalan kaki pulang pergi sekolah.

Baekhyun hanya murid biasa, tapi dia tidak pernah ketinggalan berita mengenai Chanyeol. Dia sedikit terkejut saat mendengar berita Chanyeol berpacaran dengan primadona sekolah, Luhan. Ada sedikit rasa sakit, tapi dia anggap itu karena Chanyeol tidak menceritakan ini padanya, sahabat Chanyeol.

Setelah 6 bulan, berita mereka putus tersebar begitu cepat. Entah kenapa Baekhyun bahagia.

Tapi, berita-berita Chanyeol berpacaran jadi semacam kabar bulanan di sekolah.

Baekhyun marah, kali ini tidak tahu karena apa. Baekhyun ingin menarik telinga Chanyeol dan berteriak tentang betapa idiotnya Chanyeol yang menjadi playboy. Sayangmya, Baekhyun tidak punya banyak keberanian untuk melakukan itu.

Tapi dari semua orang yang pernah dipacari Chanyeol, Baekhyun bisa menarik kesimpulan kalau tipe Chanyeol adalah yang elegan, pintar, sopan, dan lembut. Beda jauh darinya yang minim prestasi.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun tidak begitu bodoh, dia bahkan mendapat nilai tertinggi pada pelajaran Bahasa Inggris di ujian akhir Senior High School dan masih masuk 50 besar peringkat seangkatan. Dia juga mendapat penghargaan karena telah membawa nama baik sekolah dengan memenangkan pertandingan hapkido nasional selama 2 tahun berturut-turut.

Hanya saja, itu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan mantan-mantan Chanyeol yang semuanya pernah mengikuti setidaknya salah satu dari Olimpiade Sains atau Olimpiade Matematika. Ditambah tingkah konyolnya, sungguh ini semua tidak bisa dibandingkan.

Apalagi pacar terakhir Chanyeol setahu Baekhyun adalah Kyungsoo. Adik kelas mereka yang pandai bernyanyi, kalem, dan pendiam. Walau banyak yang bilang mereka sudah putus, tapi Baekhyun masih sering melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berduaan akhir-akhir ini.

Apapun itu, intinya adalah tipe Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang cerewet, berisik, dan konyol seperti dirinya.

Jadi, dia tidak akan percaya ketika Chanyeol dengan lantang mengucapkan

"... aku menyukai Byun Baekhyun dan kuharap ia mau menjadi kekasihku."

-ketika Chanyeol baru saja selesai mewakili teman-temannya dalam pidato perpisahan di hari kelulusan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Candaanmu tidak lucu, tiang."

"Kau pikir aku sedang tidak serius, pendek?"

 **_ooOoo_**

 _... Satu-satunya kesalahanku adalah mencintaimu_

 _Kesalahan berlapis yang kusyukuri_

 _Sebab tak ada sesal yang mengikuti ..._

Meski harus dengan sedikit perjuangan dan pembicaraan yang alot –dimana Baekhyun menceramahi Chanyeol tentang sifat playboy-nya serta Chanyeol yang harus meyakinkan bahwa dia serius, akhirnya status mereka resmi berubah dari sahabat menjadi kekasih.

Tidak bisa dibilang lancar, karena tentu setiap hubungan selalu ada masalah yang menghampiri.

Selama minggu pertama setelah hubungan mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, ternyata usaha Chanyeol masih belum selesai. Baekhyun terus saja mengungkapkan betapa ia kecewa pada Chanyeol yang menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai pacar ke'sekian'nya, sedangkan dia menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai pacar pertamanya.

Dan sebanyak itu juga Chanyeol meminta maaf pada Baekhyun.

Namun, ketika Baekhyun mengungkitnya lagi Chanyeol sudah ada pada batasnya. Chanyeol yang tidak tahan mendengar unkapan kecewa Baekhyun membentaknya.

"Kau itu bisa diam tidak sih! Kau terus saja membuatku merasa bersalah! Kalau kau kecewa, cari saja seseorang yang bisa menjadikanmu pacar pertamanya!"

Baekhyun terdiam, wajahnya sendu dan dia sama sekali tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol membentaknya.

"Ma… maaf." Suara lirih Baekhyun mengalun keluar dari bibir tipisnya yang terasa kelu untuk digerakkan.

Chanyeol masih tenggelam dalam emosinya. Dan ketika ia mendengar suara bergetar yang sangat pelan serta pemiliknya yang berjalan menjauh, Chanyeol sadar dia telah menyakiti sebagian hatinya.

Ini pertengkaran pertama mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Chanyeol semakin sakit setiap kali mengingat bagaimana Baekhyun meminta maaf, Chanyeol yang salah. Dia tidak menemukan satu alasanpun kenapa harus Baekhyun yang meminta maaf.

Baekhyun mulai gelisah dengan perasaannya. Dia terlalu khawatir dengan hubungan mereka. Dia pikir menjadi kekasih Chanyeol adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi dihidupnya. Tetapi, setelah melihat kenyataan bahwa mereka bertengkar bahkan ketika hubungan mereka belum sampai satu bulan, Baekhyun anggap itu alasan terkuat untuk mereka menjadi sahabat saja.

Tapi Baekhyun menarik pikiran konyolnya ketika dia membuka pintu di Sabtu pagi dan mendapati Chanyeol yang langsung merengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Maaf tidak bisa menjadikanmu yang pertama, tapi aku yakin kau adalah yang terakhir untukku. Jangan mencari orang lain, karena aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

-bisik Chanyeol pelan dengan nada memohon namun tersirat jelas ketegasan di dalamnya.

Hubungan mereka berjalan dengan baik setelahnya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk ke universitas yang sama, Chanyeol mengambil jurusan arsitektur sedangkan Baekhyun masuk ke jurusan fotografi.

Mereka sering jalan berdua untuk menghabiskan waktu setelah penat dengan kegiatan kuliah. Kencan setiap minggu sudah jadi rutinitas bagi mereka.

Chanyeol akan dengan senang hati mengantar jemput Baekhyun ke kampus sekalipun dia sendiri tidak ada kepentingan. Mereka sudah mendatangi semua tempat yang biasanya digunakan sepasang kekasih untuk berkencan. Minum coklat hangat sambil menonton film komedi serta berbagi selimut yang sama di pertengahan musim dingin adalah favorit mereka.

Pertengkaran mereka hanya seputar si dia yang tidak mengangkat telepon atau dia yang larut dalam tugas dan melupakan yang lainnya.

Apapun itu atau siapapun yang salah, selalu Chanyeol yang meminta maaf dan mengembalikan keadaan menjadi seperti biasa. Chanyeol anggap ini untuk menebus kesalahannya dulu yang menyakiti Baekhyun dengan berganti-ganti pacar.

Namun, di akhir semester, ketika masa kuliah mereka akan berakhir dalam hitungan minggu, masalah kembali datang.

Baekhyun mendengar berita Chanyeol dan mantan kekasihnya Luhan kembali dekat.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang jarang bertemu akhir-akhir ini. Mereka disibukkan dengan tugas akhir dari jurusan masing-masing.

Baekhyun berencana akan menemui Chanyeol untuk mengklarifikasi hal ini, tapi ada sesuatu di koridor yang sangat sakit untuk didengar olehnya. Karena itu dia memutar arah dan pulang ke rumahnya.

"Aku dengar Chanyeol dan Luhan dulunya adalah sepasang kekasih."

"Itu benar. Chanyeol memutuskan Luhan karena waktu itu Luhan mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar.

Lalu ketika kelas tiga Luhan kembali, Chanyeol mendekatinya lagi. Yang aku tahu Chanyeol berencana menyatakan cintanya lagi pada Luhan, tapi ternyata Luhan sudah memiliki kekasih. Makanya dia malah menyatakan cinta pada orang lain."

"Semacam pelampiasan?"

"Itu cukup kejam. Tapi, bisa dikatakan begitu."

Pelampiasan katanya? Jadi, Chanyeol yang menyatakan perasaan waktu itu hanya sebuah kesalahan? Mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih adalah kesalahan?

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan rasa kesal dan sedihnya. Dia memilih menjauhi Chanyeol untuk beberapa saat.

Baekhyun ingat kalau diantara mantan-mantan Chanyeol yang lain, Luhan adalah kekasih pertama dan yang paling lama menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol. Ini membuatnya merasa lebih buruk.

Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun menjauh darinya. Dia mencoba fokus dengan sidang akhir, tapi Chanyeol mengaku benar-benar payah jika Baekhyun tidak disampingnya.

Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya. Apalagi kesalahannya kali ini?

"Oh, jadi Chanyeol dan Luhan mau balikan, ya?"

"Kelihatannya sih begitu. Tapi bukannya Chanyeol sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang sekarang? Baek… Baekhee… Baek… Siapa namanya?"

"Baekhyun. Yang kutahu dia itu hanya bentuk pengalihan Chanyeol saja. Kalau dilihat sekilas Baekhyun mirip dengan Luhan, kan?"

"Huh, tetap saja Luhan lebih baik, dia itu…"

Chanyeol tidak ingin mendengar lebih dari ini. Dia saja sudah merasa sakit dan marah sampai rasanya kepalanya mau pecah. Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Dia tidak berani membayangkannya.

Chanyeol tidak suka orang-orang yang menghabiskan waktu untuk bergosip mengenai hal yang tidak jelas. Dan dia benci orang yang menyakiti kekasihnya. Jadi Chanyeol bersumpah akan membereskan orang-orang itu setelah dia menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Baekhyun nanti.

Chanyeol berlari ke arah gedung fakultas Baekhyun. Dia melihat kekasihnya baru saja keluar dari gedung itu dengan satu buku super tebal dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol memanggil nama Baekhyun keras-keras, tapi Baekhyun malah kabur setelah melihatnya.

Chanyeol tidak menyerah, dia mendatangi rumah Baekhyun, menunggu berjam-jam di depan pintunya. Tetangga Baekhyun bilang anak itu belum pulang dan Chanyeol memang tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan di rumah itu.

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol datang lagi, Baekhyun masih tidak dapat ditemui.

Dihari kelima Chanyeol menyerah, masih ada sidang akhir yang akan dijalaninya. Dia akan memikirkan cara ampuh agar Baekhyun memaafkannya.

Baekhyun menatap kursi kayu di teras rumah yang selama 5 hari dipakai Chanyeol untuk menunggunya. Baekhyun melihat itu. Dia hanya bersembunyi di rumah tetangganya. Baekhyun cukup bahagia melihat tekad Chanyeol untuk menemuinya, dia sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Chanyeol setelah hari keenam ia tidak melakukan hal itu lagi. Baekhyun paham, semua memiliki batas.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak saat itu. Baekhyun lega kuliahnya telah selesai, dia tinggal menunggu wisuda sebentar lagi, begitupun Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kira dia sudah bersikap kekanak-kanakan, cukup sudah ia merepotkan Chanyeol selama ini. Ini seperti bukan dirinya, lari dari masalah.

Ketika Chanyeol memintanya untuk bertemu di café langganan mereka. Baekhyun tahu pasti dia harus datang dan menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Hai"

"Hai"

Entah kenapa suasananya berbeda. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama tidak suka. Ini terlalu dingin dan aneh.

Chanyeol adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka basa-basi. Baekhyun belajar untuk jujur pada perasaannya. Mereka sama-sama dewasa dan sama sekali tidak ingin bermain-main dalam menjalin hubungan. Sudah bukan masanya bagi mereka untuk sekedar bermain-main.

Jadi beginilah cara mereka sebagai orang dewasa menyelesaikan masalah dalam hubungan mereka.

"Baekhyun, aku berusaha menyampaikan ini dengan cara terbaik. Aku ingin menyewa café, memainkan gitar untukmu ataupun menyelipkan cincin di dalam kue dengan setangkai bunga di tanganku agar ini menjadi romantis. Tapi tidak, aku tak bisa. Semua yang terbaik ada padamu. Kau harus menjadi pasangan hidupku agar ini menjadi yang terbaik."

"Itu sebuah pernyataan, kan? Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk berkata tidak."

Malam itu masalah mereka selesai. Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun pulang, untuk pertama kalinya mencium kening Baekhyun, dan hal yang paling tidak terduga adalah pesan yang didapatkan Baekhyun tepat saat ia baru saja menutup pintu rumah.

Miss you already, Park Hyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin tidak salah memilihku, Yoda?"

"Tidak ada yang salah, pendek. Ini sudah benar sejak awal. Aku mencintaimu tanpa tanda tanya."

 **_ooOoo_**

 _... Aku mencintaimu bukan dalam terang siang_

 _Aku mencintaimu dalam gelap_

 _Dengan hati sebagai matanya …_

Kehidupan rumah tangga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan semestinya.

Sebelum hari pernikahan mereka, Chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya. Kenapa dia berganti-ganti pacar dulu dan kenapa dia sempat kembali dekat dengan Luhan. Chanyeol berusaha membuat semuanya jelas agar Baekhyun tidak akan salah paham lagi.

Chanyeol berganti-ganti pacar untuk meyakinkan bagaimana perasaannya sebenarnya. Dimana akhirnya ia sadar jantungnya hanya bekerja cepat dan semuanya menjadi nyaman hanya dengan Baekhyun.

Sedangkan mengenai Luhan, lelaki itu hanya membantu Chanyeol mengerjakan tugas akhir. Karena Luhan sedang mengambil cuti waktu itu dan ia mempunyai kenalan seorang arsitek terkenal yang menurutnya bisa membantu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bisa menerimanya. Dia malah merasa malu dengan dirinya yang seperti tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kekasihnya. Dia bersyukur Chanyeol mau menjelaskan semuanya.

Luhan bahkan datang di hari pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan menggandeng lelaki berkulit putih pucat –yang menurut pengakuan Luhan, lebih muda darinya.

Semuanya terasa indah. Baekhyun sangat yakin dengan kekuatan cinta. Menurutnya, tidak peduli akan seperti apa masalahnya, selama ada cinta semua akan selesai.

Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu masalah datang silih berganti. Baekhyun ragu hanya cinta yang diperlukan disini.

Chanyeol memarahi Baekhyun yang keluar rumah tanpa izin padanya. Baekhyun yang sedang dikejar deadline kehilangan kendalinya. Dia mengatakan Chanyeol yang mengabaikannya dan hanya peduli pada setumpukan kertas gambar di atas meja di ruang kerja Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menangis setelah mereka saling membentak satu sama lain. Untuk beberapa saat Chanyeol memilih menenangkan pikirannya dengan secangkir teh di dapur.

Dan seperti biasanya, Chanyeol datang menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk di pinggir ranjang. Merengkuhnya kembali dalam pelukan hangatnya, kemudian mengatakan sederet kalimat penyesalan dengan bonus mencium Baekhyun pada kedua kelopak matanya.

Tapi, hubungan baik ini tidak bertahan lama. Mereka makin sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Keadaan bahkan menjadi lebih parah ketika Baekhyun ada di rumah namun Chanyeol sedang bekerja di luar, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Hubungan mereka kembali merenggang.

Suatu kali ketika Baekhyun pulang dari studio photo tempat ia bekerja, Baekhyun membeli kue untuk dibawa pulang. Perayaan kecil-kecilan karena proyeknya telah selesai sehingga dia dapat menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan suaminya.

Namun, Baekhyun harus rela kehilangan senyum di wajahnya saat melihat Chanyeol bersama seseorang yang cukup familiar sedang bercanda bersama di sebuah cafe. Itu Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang baru pulang dari bekerja merasa lelah, ini membuat segala pikiran buruk menghampirinya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" sambut Baekhyun dengan dingin saat Chanyeol baru saja masuk ke rumah.

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Aku? Tentu saja dari kantor."

"Dari kantor atau dari kencan rahasia bersama Kyungsoo, huh?"

"Baek, sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman disini aku…"

"Salah paham apanya? Kau mau mencari alasan karena sudah tertangkap basah?"

"Baek…"

Lagi, mereka bertengkar. Beginilah seterusnya yang terjadi. Baekhyun yang terus menuduh Chanyeol selingkuh dan Chanyeol yang berusaha menjelaskan pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol juga sedang lelah, dia tidak bisa terus-terusan mendengar Baekhyun menuduhnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mendengarkanku, ya sudah. Aku lelah. Kau bahkan membentak suamimu dalam keadaan seperti ini, apa kau pikir kau lebih baik?"

Chanyeol berlalu ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun pergi ke kamar, menyelimuti seluruh badan hingga kepalanya, dan tertidur lelap mencoba menenangkan pikirannya.

Keesokannya Chanyeol tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik, masalahnya belum selesai, dia merutuki mulut bodohnya yang tidak bisa dikontrol saat sedang tertekan. Pada jam istirahat Chanyeol bermaksud menghampiri Baekhyun di studio photo tempat Baekhyun bekerja.

Chanyeol ingin menjelaskan bahwa Kyungsoo hanya salah seorang klien yang meminta bantuannya.

Tapi apa yang dilihatnya semakin memperumit keadaan. Seorang pria mengusak kepala Baekhyun mesra di pojok ruangan.

Chanyeol bergegas kembali ke kantornya dengan perasaan marah yang meluap-luap.

"Wow, apa kau baru saja menjadi pencuri yang teriak pencuri?"

Chanyeol pulang lebih awal hari ini dan langsung menyergap Baekhyun yang baru pulang dengan pertanyaan tadi.

Apalagi ini? Baekhyun sudah berniat memperbaiki masalahnya dengan Chanyeol setelah seorang teman memberinya saran untuk mendengar penjelasan suaminya dulu.

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

Pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat seringai di wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau menuduhku selingkuh agar aku yang terlihat salah disini, padahal sebenarnya kau yang sedang kencan rahasia dengan orang lain, begitu?"

"Huh?"

"Ck, perlukah kuingatkan siapa yang mengusap kepalamu siang tadi?"

Baekhyun terbelalak, ini salah paham.

"Tidak, Chan, itu tidak seperti…"

Chanyeol yang diselimuti emosi seolah ditulikan dengan semua penjelasan Baekhyun.

Hubungan mereka kembali memburuk apalagi dengan Baekhyun yang mendapat proyek baru dan Chanyeol yang dikejar deadline.

Chanyeol masih marah setiap Baekhyun keluar tanpa izin dan Baekhyun kesal dengan Chanyeol yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, sehingga dia tidak bisa bermanja-manja dengan suaminya.

Puncaknya adalah ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama tertekan dan saling menyalahkan karena masing-masing dari mereka tidak ada yang bisa menghibur atau menenangkan mereka disaat pekerjaan menumpuk dan menjadi beban tersendiri.

Untuk beberapa saat ruangan hening.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan mengambil waktu tiga hari yang 'katanya' akan dihabiskan berdua saja.

Percuma, semua berakhir sia-sia. Tiga hari yang seharusnya menjadi momen manis mereka tergantikan dengan munculnya permasalahan lain. Masing-masing dari mereka diam-diam mengambil waktu mengerjakan tugas di sela-sela waktu mereka. Tidak ada yang benar-benar serius ingin memperbaikinya.

"Aku tahu pikiran untuk cerai pasti sempat terlintas di benakmu. Tapi, separah apapun masalahnya, jangan harap itu terjadi." –aku terlalu mencintaimu.

"Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang? Sepertinya, tetap bersama dalam keadaan seperti ini bukan ide bagus." –tapi aku tak bisa jauh darimu, aku mencintaimu, sangat.

"Kita sedang lelah, jadi ayo kita istirahat. Tidak perlu berakhir, kita hanya perlu waktu."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama meninggalkan rumah mereka. Merenungkan semua yang telah terjadi pada mereka sampai saat ini.

Baekhyun tidak bisa tidak menangis mengetahui kenyataan dia akan berpisah dengan Chanyeol –meski hanya untuk beberapa saat. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mencoba lebih tegar.

Mereka melakukan pelukan hangat sebelum benar-benar berpisah.

"Apa hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan?" suara Baekhyun terdengar pelan akibat wajahnya yang tenggelam di dada Chanyeol.

"Percayalah ini lebih baik." Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun sadar bukan hanya cinta yang diperlukan dalam sebuah hubungan. Komitmen untuk bersama adalah yang utama.

.

.

.

"Kapan kita kembali, Park?"

"Setelah kita mendapat pencerahan, pendek."

 **_ooOoo_**

… _Di ruang tunggu untuk cinta_

 _Harapan dan rindu pernah duduk bersama_

 _Saling menggenggam jemari erat; mematri janji juga cita-cita penyatuan_

 _Harapan itulah yang selalu menanak getarnya untuk terus mengejar rindu_

 _Absurd tapi absolut_

 _Aku ingin mencintaimu tanpa batas waktu_

 _Tidak dulu, sekarang, apalagi nanti_

 _Aku mencintaimu selamanya …_

Baekhyun mencoba menata kembali dirinya. Dia merenungkan segalanya. Menyadari bahwa ia juga bersalah di sini. Baekhyun belajar mengendalikan emosinya. Dia mencoba menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik ketika bertemu Chanyeol nanti.

Tidak terhitung berapa kali Baekhyun memikirkan Chanyeol dalam sehari. Semua yang dia lakukan mengingatkannya dengan Chanyeol.

Ini sudah sampai pada batasnya. Baekhyun tahu dia tidak akan sanggup jika lebih dari ini. Jadi Baekhyun mengambil jaket coklat kesayangannya dan pergi keluar rumah dengan teburu-buru.

Chanyeol pikir dia memang butuh waktu sendiri. Tapi ternyata dia salah, semua berjalan lebih buruk semenjak Baekhyun pergi.

Chanyeol mengakui dia payah dalam mengambil keputusan. Dia tidak menyangka dia sebodoh ini, bahkan dalam hubungan rumah tangga. Pada akhirnya, semua ini hanya semakin menyiksanya.

Bukan keputusan ini yang harusnya Chanyeol ambil untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Tidak, masalahnya memang belum selesai.

Chanyeol tidak tahan, dia tidak yakin apa masih bisa bernafas setelah ini. Dia ingin segera menjemput oksigennya. Chanyeol harap keputusan kali ini tepat.

Chanyeol berlari kencang keluar rumah dengan jaket hitam melekat di tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tidak tahu sudah selama apa dia berlari. Sedangkan Baekhyun tidak sadar dia telah sampai. Dengan konyolnya mereka malah bertabrakan di halaman rumah mereka.

Baekhyun jatuh ditindih seseorang, Baekhyun akan mengomel kalau saja yang dilihatnya bukanlah suaminya. Chanyeol tersenyum senang, tangannya tak lagi menahan beban tubuhnya dari tanah.

Dia memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat dan mengajaknya berguling-guling sambil tertawa keras di halaman rumah mereka. Untuk sesaat Baekhyun khawatir suaminya telah gila, tapi dia paham itu adalah ungkapan kebahagiaan. Baekhyun yang kelelahan memukul pundak Chanyeol agar berhenti.

Bukannya sedang membohongi perasaan, Baekhyun juga bahagia. Hanya, dia tidak segila Chanyeol yang berguling-guling di tanah.

Melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang berantakan, Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tidak terurus begini? Dasar payah."

"Aku menunggu suami pendekku untuk mengurusku."

Seakan belum puas, Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun lagi, kali ini terlihat lebih wajar. Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. Menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan suaminya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, maaf, tapi aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi lagi."

"Aku juga tidak ada rencana melakukan itu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau tahu pasti aku sama denganmu."

Inilah yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan, komunikasi yang baik dan kesadaran akan kebutuhan satu sama lain.

Mereka paham dalam berhubungan, bukan hanya sekedar menjaga rasa ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perut tetap ada, konsisten untuk tetap menggenggam tali yang telah di rajut walau akan putus juga sangat dibutuhkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Can I call you mine?"

"That's not my name. I'm yours"

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
